Dangerous Animals
by Spanglepants
Summary: Lions, Wolves and Stags. The beautiful wolf of the North has to live in the Capitol with her betrothed Jamie Lannister. She has to navigate her new life with the dangerous animals of the South. Jamie/OC. Terrible summary.
1. The King Arrives

The king was moments away from Winterfell. Her family was lined up ready to greet the king and the rest of his family. Siena stood in between Robb and Sansa, she had tried to argue that she should be standing next to their father but as usual Robb lauded the fact that he was 10 minutes older.

"Where's Arya? Siena, Sansa, where's your sister?" Their mother questioned, Sansa shrugged while Siena smirked, naturally Arya was off playing knight.

Dashing past the family Arya hurried towards her place in line forgetting that she was still wearing a helmet.

"What are you doing with that on?" Her father pulled it off Arya's head. Robb, Siena and Jon all chuckled at this. Jon of course had to stand behind the rest of his family as her mother didn't want him to be presented to the king as part of her family.

The visitors now entered through the gates in a lavish line of expensive armour and clothing. The banners of the houses Baratheon and Lannister stopped in the courtyard surrounded by those of the Starks.

Siena recognised the Prince Joffrey. A laugh from Robb drew her attention to what he was looking at. Their sister Sansa was staring adoringly at the Prince who was looking at her also. Robb and Siena shared a looked at each other; Sansa they knew was playing fairy tales in her head as she looked towards the prince.

They look was broken as Siena heard another horse trotted in and looked up to see a member of the kings guard take off his helmet. Jaime Lannister, she knew it was as everyone in Westeros knew of his beauty. She felt as if the tales were perhaps not kind enough to his appearance, he was gorgeous. He smirked as he caught the eldest daughter of Starks looking at him and stared into her eyes. When she noticed the smirk on his face she raised her eyebrows and looked away as if to let him know that she was uninterested in him.

This is when a lavish carriage was drawn in. Siena knew that the Queen and her other children would be in here as it was not appropriate for women to ride horseback on journeys such as these. Siena thought that this would be so dull, to be stuck inside a stuffy carriage instead of seeing the world on horseback.

Distracted by the carriage Siena did not notice the King ride into the courtyard until Robb quickly pulled on her dress to let her know it was time to kneel. The King dismounted his horse and walked straight to her father, gesturing for them to rise.

"Your Grace." Her father's voice broke the silence.

The king was silent and it seemed no one wanted to breathe. "You've got fat." Her father smiled as they embraced it each other warmly. Siena was happy to see her father and the King were still friends.

"Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" The king said with a smile.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Robert smiled.

"Ah, so this is the heir of Winterfell, strapping looking man." The King shook Robb's hand and gave him a nod.

"And his twin, the beauty of the North." Siena lowered her head to the king hoping to hide her blush. She was aware of her nickname, her brothers and Theon liked to use it to rile her up, she never agreed with the name though as she always felt that if anyone were to have that name it should be Sansa. Siena had long dark hair that contrasted with her porcelain white skin. People told her that she looked like her aunt Lyanna but with the striking blue Tully eyes. Growing up her parents always worried about her as he was very little, extremely thin and short she was only 5'3. Robb joked that he must have taken all the nutrients from his mother when they were inside her womb. As she grew older she never gained much weight or height, however she grew more womanly, her breasts bloomed full and she had a women's shape. "Thankfully she didn't take after you Ned." The king laughed heartily.

"My, you're also a pretty one." The king said to Sansa before moving on to , "Your name is?"

"Arya." She said in her northern accent. Siena and Sansa spoke more like southern women from their mother but Arya had the accent of her father. The King nodded at her. Her then smiled at Bran and spoke happily.

"Oh show us your muscles," Bran pushed his cloak back and flexed his arms. "Oh, you'll be a soldier."

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." muttered to Sansa. Gods, he really was handsome.

Her attention now flicked to the Queen who had dismounted the carriage and was approaching Ned. Ned lifted the Queen's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"My Queen." He said as Catelyn curtseyed and repeated what her husband had just said.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait." The Queen said rather curtly. It was a month long trip between the Capitol and Winterfell.

"Ned." Her father followed the king after shooting the Queen a sympathetic look. Siena would feel sorry for the queen had she not seen how she looked around Winterfell with an aura of disgust.

Siena saw that the Lannister's Golden Lion was watching her with a smirk upon his face. This smirk only grew as he saw that she was now looking at him in return. He raised his eyebrows smugly and looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes at this man's clearly inflated ago and turned to face her brother. She knew men like Jaime Lannister were a no go, he thought too much of himself and too little of everyone else. She did not want to further attract his interest.

Jaime Lannister chuckled at the girl's eye roll; she was a true beauty for sure. He had heard of the beauty of the North but dismissed that any girl from the North could be truly beauty like ones from the south, but he now realised that he had judged that incorrectly. She could be just as beautiful as Cersei in his option, once she got into more fine clothing of the South so her figure could be displayed. His sister would have her head if she knew he had thought that.

His illicit relationship with his sister had ended a few years previously. After the birth of their third love child they decided that it was too dangerous for them to continue on. He had accepted this and threw himself entirely into his duties as a Kingsguard to distract him. He still had feelings for Cersei and she loved to pique his interest in him only to shut him down. That was another reason why Jaime had agreed to end their love affair as Cersei had become too obsessed with power plays, he knew to her it was her love of power, and not him that was her drive in their affair.


	2. Meeting with the King

There was to be a feast to celebrate the King's arrival in Winterfell. Siena's parents had called her to speak with her before the feast. Siena suspected that she was going to be told to keep herself and her siblings on their best behaviour as not to offend their guests. She was leaving her room to go meet with her mother when she turned the corner and walked into the chest of the Lannister Lion.

"You should look where you are walking my little wolf." His smooth voice flowed out of his grinning mouth.

"You shouldn't hide around corners hoping to," She was going to continue the insult until she had just registered what he said. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? I think it rather suits you." He was peering down at her face delighting in her frustration. "My little wolf, or would you prefer my little beauty. I could always combine them, my beautiful little wolf."

"I don't really care what you call me as long as you don't call me yours. I'm sure pretty men like you are used to women clambering to be yours but I don't fall for a quick smile and flick of the hair." She did not like the aura of Jaime right now he was too smug and she felt extremely uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her. Why did he think he could call her his?

"You think I'm pretty then?" God, his smugness was unbearable. "You may not be mine yet but-" he was cut off by the jovial laugh of Siena

"Yet? Trust me Lannister I will never be yours."

Jaime bent down so his mouth reached her ear. She could feel his hot breath caress her ear that sent shivers down her spine. "Never say never my little wolf." He then stood up quickly. "Anyway you best be off to meet with your parents." With that he walked off down the hall leaving Siena open mouthed and gob smacked. That utter prick she thought to herself. How does he even know I have a meeting with my parents?

* * *

"Sorry I'm late I just had an infuriating run with" Siena froze mid-sentence when she saw the King standing with her mother and father. "I'm sorry my Grace I did not know that you were attending." She curtseyed quickly.

"It's fine my girl, relax." The king said as he poured himself a goblet of wine. "Please sit." Siena looked to her father with confusion but he only motioned towards a chair for her.

"Siena I'm sure you know that King Robert has offered me a position in his court as Hand of the King. He has also suggested that Sansa and Joffrey should marry as to cement the bond between our two families."

"Yes father I have. I still am confused as to why I was summoned here.

"Well your mother and I have decided that it is best if Arya makes the journey to kings landing with us so she can learn the ways of being a lady." Siena looked to her mother and father to smile, Arya wasn't going to take kindly to that. Her father inhaled. "Furthermore you will be coming with us as it is time for you to be wed." Siena's eyes widen in shock at what her father had said.

"Father."

"You know that it is time for you to marry."

"Yes but why do I need to go to the South for that. I thought I would marry a Northern and stay here." Her heart was starting to race in her chest. She looked to her mother for answers but she just offered a small smile in return.

"Siena, we have found a suitor for you in the South." Her father's expression really caused her to panic, he looked solemnly at her and was uncomfortable with what he had to say.

"Who is it?" Her voice was meek and barely escaped her mouth. Her father opened her mouth to speak but did not say the words.

"Seven hells Ned the girl needs to know." The king rolled his eyes at her father's expression. "You'll be marrying Jaime Lannister."

Siena's face dropped and her heart went into overdrive. Panicked thoughts rushed through her head. "What, how? He's a kingsguard he's taken vows." She thought she must be hearing things wrong.

"I'm releasing him from his vows. We need to tie your families together and you're of the right age. I'm not happy to get more Lannisters in the world but it must be done." The king was getting irritated at the girl.

Siena looked to her parents hoping to see them laughing like they had just played a great joke on her but instead she just saw solemn faces. Jaime Lannister. She was to marry Jaime Lannister! How could this be? She could feel tears bubbling up in her eyes and bile in her throat. She had to get out of here. Jaime Lannister was a smug arrogant prick who delighted in the suffering of others. Oh gods, their encounter in the hallway, he knew. He was parading himself in such pride. 'Never say never my little wolf.' The words were spinning around in her head.

"I-I have to excuse myself." Her voice was shaking. "I have to check on my siblings." She heard her mother call out after her. "I will see you all at the feast tonight."

* * *

She ran down the corridors not knowing where she was running to. She just had to get away. She found herself at the stables crying into her horse before she realised that she had stopped moving. Tears were streaming down her face and sobs fell from her mouth. She looked to her horse and at the openness ahead of her. She could do it. She could jump of her horse and ride, just ride. Get away from what she had heard. Maybe if she ran away the Lannister's wouldn't want to marry her. She grab a saddle to put on her horse when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Siena?" Her brother Jon's voice echoed from behind her. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he put his hand upon her shoulder to turn her around. Looking at her with his soft brown eyes, she fell into his shoulder.

"Jon I can't do it, I can't leave my home. I can't marry him, why can't I just stay here?" her words came out flustered between sobs. "I don't want to do it."

"Do what, Siena, who are you marrying?" Jon sounded shocked; her hadn't heard that Siena was getting married. She looked down at his sister on his shoulder and wanted to make it all better. He hated seeing her so upset. He knew his sister and it was not an easy to make her this upset.

"Jaime Lannister." Suddenly Jon ripped her off his shoulder. She looked at him in fear, did he hate her already for what she had to do? He picked the saddle up out of her hands and put it on the horse.

"If you need to ride then ride. I will cover for you." He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"No you won't." A voice bellowed out. Jon and Siena turned around to see their father in the entrance of the stables. "Siena, my love, I need to talk to you."

He walked towards her. "You can't ride off; every member of the guards will be out searching for you. Many people would be unhappy – or worried. You need to stay and accept your duty. I know how you feel, trust me." She could see sadness in her father's eyes. "I fought against this but the King has decided upon it. I know it's not what you imagined but there are worst people out there than Jaime Lannister. I will be with you the whole time, you will not be alone."

"But father, I'm scared." She fell into his arms.

"I know my love, so am I. We will make it through, we are wolves from the North and we are not scared of the Lions of the South."


	3. Lion in the Courtyard

After her conversation with her father Siena had gone to her chambers to get ready for the feast. He had held her for a long time and comforted her best he could. She knew that he didn't want this for her but he had no choice, no one can deny a king. Jon had also comforted her, after he decided to give their father a piece of his mind.

Once she got to her room she found her mother, Sansa and her handmaidens there already. Her mother gave her a heartfelt look. Sansa was buzzing around clearly excited for the night. It was obvious to Siena that, with the exception of Jon, none of her siblings knew her fate. It was going to be announced at the feast tonight. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sansa who had been talking to her the entire time, unaware that she wasn't listening.

"So which do you think you will wear tonight Ana? I really like the dark blue one I think it will bring out your eyes." She grinned at her older sister expectantly. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course it's just hard to keep up with you buzzing around." She smiled at Sansa, she would not let herself ruin Sansa's night. "I think I'll just leave it up to you." Sansa scurried off to handmaidens to get the dress Siena would be wearing.

"Siena," her mother looked at her with big eyes. "I want you to be the brave girl I know that you can be." Checking that Sansa was not listening she continued. "When I found out I was to marry your father I was terrified and I wanted no part of it. I planned on running off and finding my own way in life. I was angry with everyone." Siena felt sad, she wasn't angry at her mother. "I didn't, I married your father even though I thought I could never love him. Look at us now, I couldn't imagine being without Ned, I love him more than I thought possible." Both Stark women had tears stinging at their eyes. "You are a charming, intelligent, beautiful woman and I believe that Jaime will realise that and he will be good to you. He would have to be a blind, dumb fool to not love you." Siena embraced her mother lovingly. Catelyn just hoped that she hadn't just lied to her daughter.

* * *

The hall was crowded with people laughing, drinking, eating and dancing. Siena talked away to Robb, determined that if she had to leave she would enjoy every moment she could with her family. She had even managed to forget about what she had learnt today and have a good time. That was until she saw Robert stand up and announce a speech.

She looked with concern at her twin. "Ana don't look so serious." He looked at her smiling. He had no idea. The king has already started his speech.

"I want to thank the Starks for their hospitality to accommodate us all and our Southern ways." Drunken laughter filled the hall. "Now as you all know we didn't trek from the South to the North for some hospitality. So I have good news for all, Lord Ned Stark has accepted the position as Hand of the King!" The hall filled with a loud applause whether genuine or not it made a very loud sound. The King raised his hand to silence the room. "However I have some more good news to announce."

Siena quickly pulled at Robb's sleeve to get his attention. "Robb listen to me, you need to remain calm." Her twin gave her a questioning look. "Please when you hear what he has to say you'll have to keep in whatever you're feeling and just remain calm." She held his hand reassuringly under the table, although she didn't know if it was for reassuring Robb or herself.

"We are here to combine some of the great families of Westeros. Firstly I am pleased confirm that my son Prince Joffrey will be marrying Lord Stark's daughter Sansa Stark." More applause filled the hall. The prince and Sansa stood up from their sides of the table and smiled at everyone. Sansa looked positively giddy. "Secondly there will be more than one marriage." Robb looked over to this sister who was staring blankly in front of her, her words now dawning on him. "Once we arrive back at King's Landing I will release Jaime Lannister from his vows." With these words Siena had tightened her hand around Robb's like a vice and Robb stared at her dumbstruck. "I am happy to announce that Ser Jaime Lannister will be marrying Lady Siena Stark." She and Jaime stood and smiled to the crowd, Jaime had a wide smirk upon his face. No Starks applauded this time.

"This can't be right!" Once the King finished his speech Robb turned to Siena. "Mother and Father must be under some kind of spell to agree to this. When did they tell you?"

"A few hours ago." She voice was quiet, hearing the King announce her betrothal to the crowd made it that much more real. "I assure you it's correct, Mother and Father have agreed."

"I can't accept this. You deserve so much more than, than _the Kingslayer_." He spat those words out with disgust. "What should we do?" Anger was rising in his voice.

"There's nothing to be done but for me to travel to the Capitol and marry him." She looked at Robb's eyes that were filled with fire. "I can't disregard my family's wishes to satisfy my own." Robb opened his mouth to speak. "Please Robb, I can't do this right now. I need some air." With that she took off leaving Robb to mull in his thoughts.

Once outside Siena let out a long breath that she didn't know she had been holding. The hall had felt so crowded already but after the King announced her marriage it felt so much smaller. She rubbed her exposed shoulders in the cold.

"You know as beautiful as you are I don't want to see you turned into an ice sculpture." Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned around to see Jaime leaning in an archway. "I see your brother didn't take to kindly to hearing about us. Although from what I heard neither did you. You can't get away from me my sweet." His voice was teasing her as he sauntered closer to her. "I told you never say never." He stopped in front of her.

"Why are you doing this? You're in the Kingsguard you're not meant to take a wife." She looked up at him starting to feel frustration at his presence.

"You think I had any choice in this either?"

"You're a Lannister, you're _the_ Lannister golden child. You get what you want." Her anger was flaring in her voice.

"But I'm not the King and the King declared it to be. I didn't want to get married but when I was told it was to the beautiful feisty Stark girl well I thought at least I can have some _fun_ taming the wolf." He smirked down at her.

"Is that a threat?" she met his eyes with a glare.

"It's no threat, you're to be my wife and you will swear the sacred vows to obey me."

Siena laughed at his words. "I'm not some docile wife, I don't obey."

A grin spread across his face showing his white teeth. "So I can expect to have to some fun then." The teasing tone back in his voice.

"Lannister!" Both faces looked to the source of the voice. It was Robb, he was looking at Jaime with murder in his eyes. This just made Jaime laugh.

"Can I help you there young wolf?" He turned his back to Siena. "I was just catching up with my wife, I'm sure you heard we're to be married." He said the last word with an increase of enthusiasm.

"She's not your wife yet Kingslayer. She won't ever be I can help it." Robb words were gruff; he was not going to step down to the man across from him.

"But you can't help it can you?" He spoke with such satisfaction. "In a few days your sister will be coming with me. Where I will marry her and bed her." Robb tensed up at these words. "Is there a problem Stark?" Jaime walked towards him taunting him with his words. "Do you not like the idea of me taking your sister to my chamber, stripping her down naked, putting her on my bed and thrusting my cock inside her till she screams out my name?

Hearing that triggered Robb, he reached to his belt and pulled out his sword. Jaime reacted quickly and grabbed his as well to block Robb's sword going to his neck. Jaime grinned he knew he could take the boy without any trouble. He went to fight the Stark boy.

"Stop!" Siena had pushed herself against Robb looking into his Tully eyes. "Robb this man is not worth your sword. Let us go back inside." Her voice was determined, she knew that Robb was a brilliant swordsman but Jaime Lannister was the best there was. She did not want to see him hurt or for Jaime's ego to swell further. She grabbed his hand to lead him inside while he stared down Jaime Lannister.

"See you soon my little wife!"

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Hey guys, thanks for the follows and favourites! It's really awesome to see.

Also thanks for the people who took time to review. Graciecat, CynderHex, .7528, Fullhearts33, Scorpion6955  
Scorpion6955: I didn't want to have Jaime and Cersei together in this story but there's still feelings there. I hope I can make it seem realistic. Also to Ned saying that there's worse people than Jaime is more about him trying to comfort his daughter.

I've got four uni assignments due over the next 9 days so the updates will either come faster or slower being how much procrastinating I do lol.


	4. The Fall

It had been two days since the feast. Siena had been spending as much time as possible with her siblings. They all had their own way of empathising with Siena about her upcoming nuptials. Sansa didn't quite understand her sister's sadness so she focused on the fun things that they could do together in the Capitol. Bran hadn't spoken to her about it as he knew not what to say so he just gave her a hug. Robb and Jon hadn't spoken about it again as they knew she didn't want to think about it so they freed themselves to spend time with their sister. Arya's reaction had been her favourite. She just said 'that sucks. I could challenge him to a fight for you.'

Siena was walking through the courtyard looking for Bran who had not turned up to study with the Maester. She got distracted when she saw that a bow and arrows hadn't been put away, she picked them up and fired at the target. She had been doing it for a while before she heard a voice.

"You have good skill with a bow. I don't think I've ever seen a woman with one either." She knew the man the cocky voice belonged to. She took a deep breath so not fire an arrow at him in anger.

"Ser Jaime, I suspect where you're from no woman can fight." Why did she just engage him in conversation?

"It is not seen as any place for a woman to be"

"Fights may not be viewed as a place for women yet they are damaged by them just as much as men are. If I'm ever caught in one I plan on knowing how to protect myself."

An idea sparked in Jaime, he knew how he was going to wind her up today. "Well I suppose if a woman were to have a weapon a bow and arrow would be a better choice than a sword. A bow is a coward's weapon, a weapon that they can fire without ever having to enter the battle themselves. Jaime grinned at the fire that he had just blazed in her eyes.

"A coward's weapon!? That is the problem with your type." She said through gritted teeth.

"What exactly is my type?"

"An archer is a thinker, someone who can strategize and foil the enemy before the reach them, someone who can save men on the ground. Your type is men raised to be macho, to believe that anyone who is not in the centre of the battle is no man. Essentially, your type has to pull out their sword to fight to see who has the biggest cock." She narrowed her eyes at Jaime and smirked.

"I didn't expect such language from a beauty such as you." Siena rolled her eyes. "However if you want to know how big my cock is I'd be happy to oblige. He said as he reached down to his pants, he smirked when she quickly turned away. "Don't worry little wife it's not our wedding night yet."

She felt herself stiffen at his words but she did not want to satisfy Jaime with her fear. "I'm not worried Ser; I suspect I won't even know you're there."

"Where did such a pretty young thing learn to speak with such vulgarity?" He spoke with mock horror. "I'm sure your Septa wouldn't like to hear you say such things little wife."

"Would you stop calling me that, I'm not your wife yet."

"Not yet, but soon. So tell me little _wolf_ when are you going to warm up to me. You can't spend your whole life angry it will take away your beauty. Although," He said smugly, "I must say you look cute when you're mad.

Siena was about to retort when a series of people went running past her in panic. "What is going on?" She asked to one of the Stark guards going past her.

"My Lady there's been an accident. Your brother Bran has fallen from the tower."

* * *

Due to Bran's fall the King had decided to delay the parties return to King's Landing to the relief of the Starks. Siena's mother was refusing to leave Bran's side at any time no one could move her from her place by Bran's bed. Siena was not much better. She loved her little brother, he was a sweet, kind boy who was too lovely for the world. Now he lay in his bed and had not stirred in three days. No one knew if he would ever wake. Siena only left Bran and her mother's side for a few hours a day to be with the rest of her siblings. Everyone was taking it very hard, between the sisters and their father going to King's Landing, Jon joining the Night's Watch and Bran no one could quite bring them to do much of anything.

Siena and her mother were sitting by Bran in silence as they did most of the time. A knock at the door stirred Siena from her seat. Opening the door she was greeted by one of her handmaidens.

"Sorry to disturb you milady but your father has summoned you. He wishes to see you in your room." She spoke meekly.

"Can he not come here? I don't really want to leave Bran."

"I'm sorry but he was quite insistent." She saw some fear in her Lady's eyes. "Don't worry my Lady it is nothing troubling." Siena thought it was strange that her father would summon her but her handmaiden seemed uncomfortable so she decided to go without further question.

When she reached her room her handmaiden shut the door without entering. Her confusion was soon resolved much to her dismay. She saw Jaime Lannister sitting on the edge of her bed. She opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off.

He spoke with a tone of boredom. "Don't blame the girl, it took a lot of convincing for her to go get you, but I didn't really give her a choice." He got up off the bed and stepped towards Siena. She was going to speak but decided instead to turn around and leave. When she went to open the door a heavy hand stopped her from doing so. She glared up into the face of the man stopping her.

"Let me go Lannister, I need to see my brother." Her words were determined. When he did not move she turned fully to face him. "I know you enjoy making me suffer but I thought even you would understand that I need to be with my brother in his time of need! I didn't think I could ever think too highly of you."

He closed his eyes as to restrain himself. "Siena this is madness. For the last four days you have not eaten, bathed and you've barely slept. You serve no purpose to your brother withering away."

"This is personal and does not concern you Lannister. Now let me go." She could feel herself becoming angry but she did not have the strength to yell at him. Although she would not confess it she had not looked after herself at all.

"I will let you go." Siena turned to face the door. "When I am satisfied you have eaten, bathed and had a proper nights rest and not before then." Siena huffed angry against the door.

"You are not my father you cannot tell me what to do, why does it even concern you." His hand did not move. Siena decided that she would try a different approach and gave herself the appearance of calmness "Thank you for your concern Ser Jaime but I am fine."

"I am soon to be your husband so your wellbeing does concern me and I tell you what to do because I know you are not fine." His voice was stern as he spoke. He was not going to budge. Siena let out a frustrated growl and stomped towards her bed. Satisfied Jaime opened the door and called out to the servants to bring in water for her bath. He then locked the door behind him.

Sienna looked at him expectantly. "Well here I am, happy?"

"Once you've eaten." He gestured towards a table set up with food. She got up heavily and sat down at the table.

"I'm not hungry." He sat down across from her.

"You know if you're so keen to get back to your brother than you wouldn't be so difficult about this. I'm starting to think that you're enjoying my company instead. She glared at him and began eating. He smirked to himself that was easier than I thought it would be.

Finishing her meal she looked him drinking from a goblet. "Thank you for the meal Ser Jaime I am feeling well. Your courteously makes me think I should go do the same to my mother." She got up from the table and was walking towards the door when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Nice try little wolf but I'm no idiot. When I said that you would not leave this room till you had eaten, bathed and slept I meant it. Now go bathe and call out to me if you need the servants to bring more water." He turned her towards her bath. "Go." She trudged towards it but stopped when she looked back and he was still sitting at the table.

"You must have gone insane to think I'm bathing while you're here."

He did not look up from his goblet. "You have a privacy screen and I promise I won't look. She laughed at his promise. "Soon we'll be making promises to each other as man and wife and by then I'm sure you'll want me to come bathe with you." He looked up at her, "We can start now if you want." He smiled as she walked to her privacy screen in a huff.

"Get me one of my handmaidens to loosen my dress." This man was infuriating. She stood behind the screen waiting. After a while hands started to gently unlace her dress. "Thank you, I suppose you couldn't get Jaime out of here?"

"I don't think I could." Her face dropped as she quickly held her dress to her body. She spun around to stare into the chest of Jaime. He looked down at her with a grin. "I couldn't find any female servants and there was no chance in seven hells I was letting another man do this." He was pushed from behind the privacy screen. He chucked as he made his way back to his seat.

After a while Siena stepped from behind the screen. She had bathed and put on the nightgown and robe that were left for her. She wanted to put her dress back on but she didn't trust Jaime to go find a servant to lace her up.

"Feeling better my little wolf?" She walked towards the table and took a sip of her wine.

"Why are you still here?" she said sipping more wine.

"You know why. Now are you going to tell me that you're not tired like some petulant child or will you just go to bed?"

"Jaime I- I am fine." She rubbed her eyes. "I don't need you help or concern." He walked over to her and placed an arm around here. "What are you doing?" but she fell further into his body. He guided her towards and bed and place her in. "Okay maybe this feels good. Thank you Jaime." She smiled sweetly at him and fell asleep.

"Sleep well little wolf." He picked up her wine containing the sleeping potion and walked out of her room.


	5. Stubborn Wolves

Jaime had given Siena's handmaidens strict rules that no one was to enter her room until she woke up. He had even stationed a Lannister guard outside her room to ensure that this rule was followed. Jaime was entering the feasting hall the next morning to break his fast with his family when he was stopped by Ned Stark.

"I heard from some handmaidens that you forced my daughter away from Bran yesterday, that you would not let her leave her room until she had eaten and taken care of herself." He looked grimly at Jaime.

Jaime cut in before Ned could speak further. "Are you going have a go at me as well for trying to take care of her? Gods, can you Starks try to lighten up?" Jaime's was irritated; he had only been trying to help the poor girl.

"Actually Lannister if you could just stay quiet and listen I was going to thank you for doing so." Jaime's eyes widened, did Ned Stark actually thank him. "I'd tried to get the girl to leave but she's a stubborn one."

For a moment Jaime contemplated accepting Ned Stark's thanks and continuing to get his food but this was such a rare moment he had to make the best of it. "It must pain you to actually thank me Stark. I graciously accept your thanks." He said with mockingly with a hand on his heart. "I think you'll find I'm very charming and have a way of making ladies do as I please." He smirked at Ned's cold look. "I'm sure your daughter will soon be my obedient lioness." Jaime walked off with satisfaction.

Jaime sat down still grinning with satisfaction opposite his sister. She and Tyrion had obviously been listening into the conversation between the two lords.

"Yes I too heard that Jaime Lannister was valiantly caring for his new wolf." Cersei's voice rang cold despite the smile on her face. "Developing a little crush on your betrothed are we?" Jaime looked into Cersei's eyes and could see the wheels of thought spinning. He opened his mouth to speak but Tyrion cut him off.

"Well I like her, interesting girl, very clever." He quipped in between sips of wine. "I think the rumours of her beauty haven't been kind enough either."

"Like her? Have you even met her yet?" Jaime turned to Tyrion, he hadn't been aware of any meeting between them.

"Yes brother, many times. We have had numerous long and interesting conversations. She has an interesting view of things." He looked towards his older brother. He didn't seem too pleased that Tyrion had a better relationship with his betrothed than he did. "You didn't know this? Maybe you don't have quite the power with the Lady as you though." Tyrion smiled content his brother's angry silence.

* * *

Siena had woken in a state of relaxation. She had surrounded herself in her bedding and had her direwolf Elyria cuddle up to the side of her. She felt like she hadn't seen her wolf in an age. That's when she remembered the previous day's events that led her to where she was now. She felt a rush of guilt that she had been sleeping peacefully in bed while her brother lay in his state. Where were her handmaidens why hadn't they woken her up? She stuck her head out of her bedroom door only to see a Lannister guard standing there. 'Jaime,' she thought.

"Where are my handmaidens?" She barked at the guard, she was in no mood for pleasantries today.

"I can go fetch them for you my lady, they were instructed by Ser Jaime not enter your room until you had awakened." She shot him an expectant look. He quickly went off to find them.

Siena now sat at Bran's bedside. After dressing her handmaidens had insisted on giving her food so she could break her fast. Clearly Jaime had instructed them to do so as they looked frightened when she initially resisted this. She was going to have to talk to Jaime about threatening her staff.

She talked to Bran quietly as her mother had fallen asleep in her chair. She did not hear her father enter the room.

"Siena," she turned around startled by her father's appearance. "Can I have a word with you?" She nodded and followed her father outside as not to wake her mother.

"What is it father?"

"I was informed this morning that the King wishes us to start our journey to King's Landing the day after tomorrow." He held his daughter's hand knowing that this was not what she wanted to hear. "He had already delayed our trip by a week to accommodate the events that took place." She winced at her father's words. "I know you want to stay with Bran and the rest of your family but we cannot further delay the inevitable. I'm sorry my love but you should start saying your goodbyes." He saw the tears welling up in his daughter's eyes and brought her into an embrace.

* * *

The time flew by and it was now the morning that Siena was to leave Winterfell. She had even spent most of the time away from Bran to spend with her two brothers. However it hadn't been enough, she needed more time with her family, with her home. She was terrified at the thought of leaving her home, going down to King's Landing and marrying Jaime Lannister. She desperately hoped that this had all been some confusing nightmare.

She was putting some supplies in her saddle bag when she saw Robb approach her; already from a distance she could see the sadness in his face. This was going to be the hardest goodbye. How could she live without her best friend?

She had promised herself she would not cry any more but she crumbled when Robb reached her. She fell into his arms and clung to him like he was her lifeline. He squeezed his arms so tightly around as if he could join them together as one. He rested his head on hers, not wanting to cry but to be strong for his sister.

"I do not know how I will bear to be without you." Siena whispered to his chest. She did not care who was watching, she only wanted to be with her brother.

"We will manage. We will bear this burden in our hearts because we know we must. He lifted her slightly off his chest so he could see her eyes. "Winterfell will not be the same without your charm."

Siena smiled back at him softly, tears ran down her face, she grab his hand into her own. "Promise me something." Robb nodded willing to do her whatever she would ask. "Write to me as much as possible. I know you will be busy being the new Lord of Winterfell but." She was interrupted by Robb smiling down at her.

"My dear sister, I wouldn't dream of not. That is not something you need to ask of me." He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his cloak. "I know in the South you will own many jewels of great beauty but I want to give you this." He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with black jewels encrusted in it. "It may not look like much but it is the inside that counts, words to remember." Tears burst down Siena's cheeks as she looked at the inside of the band. The words 'Siena Stark, the wolf of Winterfell' were engraved on the inside.

"Robb, it is beautiful. I will wear it every day for the rest of my life. Thank you." She slipped it on to her middle finger and embraced Robb in one last hug.

Siena took a moment to steady herself before she walked back to the line-up of men and horses. She smiled as she watching Arya begrudging sitting in the carriage with Sansa. Arya had wanted to ride with Siena but their father would not allow her to.

"You know I'd still feel better if you were to sit with them." Her father's voice took her attention from her sisters. "It's going to be a long ride and I just want you to be safe. But I assume that your answer hasn't changed" Ned had tried to convince Siena that she too should ride with her sisters but she was not going to budge. He knew that his daughter had decided to ride horseback and that nothing was going to change her mind.

She smiled at her father knowing that he just wanted the best for her. "I'm sorry father but I am still as stubborn today as I was yesterday."

He chuckled at her words. "And as stubborn as you were since you were a child." She smiled sympathetically at her father; she knew that she wasn't an easy child. "Remember that stubbornness. Show those Southerners what you're made of." He had warmness in his voice. She was happy that her father was going to be with her. He walked off towards his horse and Siena turned towards hers.

"It's okay little wolf." Hearing that voice was not want she needed right now. She tried to ignore him but she could feel him getting closer to her. "Little wolf." She continued to ignore him. "For Gods' sakes, Siena," He spun her round to face him. "I'm trying to comfort you!" Looking into his eyes she saw that he had sympathy for her.

"Well maybe I don't want your comfort." She had tears pricking at her eyes. "And I don't want your pity!" She turned back to her horse fumbling through her bag so she wouldn't have to look at Jaime.

"I'm not here to pity you." He spoke seriously. "I just wanted to reassure you that no matter how far you travel Winterfell will always be here. No matter what happens the Starks will always stand." She stopped what she was doing at his words. "You Starks are stubborn like that."

She turned around to thank him but he was already walking away.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who's followed, favourited, reviewed and read the story. It's been cool to see.

Do you guys have any direction/ways/bits that you want this story to have?


	6. The Butcher's Boy

"I just heard the men talking; we are at the halfway point of our journey." Sansa came bounding into Siena's tent. "I cannot wait till we arrive in King's Landing. I want to see the Red Keep, I heard it's one of the most beautiful structures in Westeros." Siena smiled at her younger sister's enthusiasm.

"Yes I've heard so to dear sister. I'm sure your beauty will put it to shame however." Sansa beamed up at her sister's words. "Two more weeks to go." Siena said to herself feeling her heart in her stomach.

The truth was that she knew exactly how long and far they had been riding. Every day she had thought of how far away from Winterfell she was and how long it would take her to get back. Sadness filled her as they got further away from her home. Today she found herself working out how much closer she was from King's Landing as a sense of dread filled her.

"Sansa have you seen Arya? I haven't seen her in a while." Arya had made friends with the butcher's son so had been off with him most of the time. Sansa shook her head. "Very well, if you see her could you tell her to come visit me?"

A few hours had past and Siena had not seen Arya, she suspected Sansa didn't go looking for her. She decided she would go for a walk to try find her little sister as she had grown bored in her tent. It was a warm day outside, showing that the caravan had left the north and was in the sunny southern territory. This was one of the longer stops that they had taken so there were many people walking around the encampment enjoying the return to warmth. Siena thought she would start searching for Arya around the training area for the soldiers, she knew Arya would enjoy watching the men fight, hoping that one of them would show her some moves. She was looking on the edges of the training area when cheers caught her attention. Some of the soldiers were standing around cheering on two men sparring each other. They were both very good but one of the men clearly had the upper hand. Siena watched the men fight, reminding her of the days when Jon and Robb would train with each other trying to prove themselves more manly than the other. With a loud clang of metal one of the men had got the other to the ground with his sword. The men cheered on the victor while Siena clapped, she had enjoyed watching the fight.

She smiled as the victor turned towards Siena. Oh, the smile faulted on her face. The knight had taken off his helmet to reveal the pleased face of Jaime looking at her. She started to walk off as he approached her.

"Oh little wolf." His voice sung out through the air. "There you are! I feel like I haven't seen you properly since Winterfell." An armoured hand had her arm and pulled her to face him. 'Where have you been? Off dreaming of your big day?"

Siena stared back at him dreamily and giggled. "Yes I have. Tell me husband how excited are you about crawling up your own arse. She plastered a large smile on her face and went to walk off smugly. Unfortunately her betrothed's hand still remained firmly on her arm so she was yanked back.

Jaime brought his face down to her level. "That mouth will get you in trouble one day little wife. He smiled. "It's a good thing I like your fire." Siena glared into his emerald eyes as she tried to free her arm. "You seem very keen on a walk. Don't worry, I'd be glad to accompany you." He released her momentarily only to link their arms.

"Do you ever give up Lannister? Or do you get off when you annoy me?"

"It will have to do until our wedding night." Jaime smirked at as Siena stiffened up. "Don't worry you'll enjoy it too."

Siena snatched her arm back from Jaime but her she caught sight of her father storming into the inn.

"What's happening?" She asked Jaime. He shrugged unaware of the day's events. Siena ran towards one of father's men who was heading into the inn. "Excuse me what is happening?"

The man stopped and looked down at the girl with pity. "It's your sister my lady. The prince was attacked and said that your sister, the butcher's boy and her wolf attacked him. The king is going to lay punishment."

"Gods no." her eyes widen with fear for her sister. She followed behind the man.

"Siena do you think you should go in there?" Jaime was in front of her now. "Maybe it's best to let this play out."

"Play out! That is my sister in there about to be punished for something she did not do. I have to stand with her and explain that there must be a mistake." Her eyes were frantic as she talked, she knew that Arya would be scared.

"That is what your father is there to do. You don't want to challenge the king, or the prince. Just wait out here for you family." He sighed as she stormed past him.

Siena past through the crowd and stood behind Arya silently wrapping her arms around her. "I forgot the damned wolf." The king sounded like he was getting tired of this. He turned to one of his guards

"We found no trace of the direwolf your Grace."

"No, so be it."

"We have another one." The queen said with subtle satisfaction. Siena could feel hate bubbling inside her.

"As you will." The king sighed.

Ned stopped the king. "You can't mean it."

"A direwolf is no pet. Get her a dog she'll be happier for it."

Sana spoke in fear. "He doesn't mean Lady does he? No, no, no Lady didn't bite anyone, she's good!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya yelled to the queen and her son. "You leave her alone." The two Lannisters stood there with emotionless faces.

"Please, please don't let them do it. She begged her father sobbing loudly. "It wasn't lady!"

Their father turned to the king. "Is this your command? Robert stared at him. "Your grace." He walked away leaving them with his final command.

Cersei turned to the guard. "Where is the beast?"

"Chained up outside, your grace."

"Ser do the honour."

"No!" Ned stepped forward and glared at the queen. "Jory take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done I'll do it myself"

"Is this some trick?"

"The wolf is of the north, she deserves better than a butcher." Her father turned grimly out of the room.

Siena held Arya tightly. She looked at Arya, she was glaring at the Prince in anger and disgust. Jory walked behind her and pulled a sobbing Sansa into an embrace. Siena so badly wanted to cry for the unfair treatment of the wolves and her sisters but decided to stay strong for her sisters. She would cry for them tonight.

* * *

Siena had taken Arya to her room and sat with her for a long time. The poor girl. She was angry swearing to take revenge on the prince, queen and king for what they had done. Her fury was completely wound up when she said that she would set the wolves on them. She fell silent after that. She didn't cry or weep but lay in silence. Siena's visit to Sansa was not any better. Sansa was in hysterics. Crying for their mother and begging for her wolf to be spared. They knew that Lady had been killed but Sansa didn't want to believe it. She too fell silent after some time and started into space.

It was late at night when she made her way back to her tent. The day had worn heavy upon her and her eyes laid heavy.

"Little Wolf!" Hearing this voice pushed her over the edge. She heard him stop behind her.

"Enough! I am not here for your amusement tonight Lannister. She turned around while tears in her eyes. "My sisters have lost their wolves and have been crying all night because your family think that is how to punish children for fighting." She was crying openly now, tears falling down her checks. "So I have no patients for you tonight." She tore past him into her tent.

She stood in her tent splashing water on her face and trying to regain her breath. She whirled around when she heard a noise behind her.

"Before you yell at me again hear me speak." Jaime stood behind her holding out a towel. "I'm sorry for what happened to your sisters and their wolves. I am even more sorry for you as it is obvious you carry their pain as well." Siena took the towel from his hand to dry her face. "I know you are upset but I do advise that you don't go yelling ill words about the royal family, as you see my sister allows none of it. He said with an ill-timed smile.

"Your family does not concern me right now, only mine. Those girls just had another part of their home taken away."

"Your home too. I've been meaning to ask. Why did you leave your wolf behind?"

"I didn't want to separate her from her pack. Just because I had to leave my home and brothers do not mean that she should have to as well. Good decision, as it turns out. She looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "Tomorrow we ride again and we will be closer to your home than we will be to mine. I feel like the South is trying to wipe the North from it."

Jaime spoke softly. "Only if you let it little wolf."

With that he turned and left her tent.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Sorry it took so long between updates. Also this chapter isn't the greatest sorry, I just really wanted to get another chapter up. The next chapter should be longer as well.

Thanks so much for all the reviews/likes/follows it really encourages me to keep going


End file.
